Who am I?
by Love-is-a-mental-disease
Summary: I woke up on a bench. Where am I? I thought. Or even better who am I? Because I couldn't remember anything. So this is set after Only The Good Spy Young and it's basically my version of Out of Sight Out of Time, except a LOT weirder with some Zammie. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a short little intro chapter and if you ywant me to continuwe I will but if you don't tell me I won't!**

Cammie's POV

I woke up on a bench. Where am I? I thought. Or even better who am I? Because I couldn't remember anything. I stood up and realized my hands were covered in blood. I looked around, I seemed to be in a park. I walked over to a water fountain and washed the blood and dirt off my hands. Then I started walking down the sidewalk having no idea where I was going. It was about 6:00pm, I think.

I started walking down a street that had lots of people and shops. As I passed a shop I caught my reflection in the glass. I had short red hair that was just below my ears. My face was sunken and hollow and my eyes were a dark brown. I'm not very pretty, am I? I thought. Then I saw the marks. I had 3 long gashes on my left cheek and a bruise under my right eye. What happened? I kept walking down the street and the buildings became... familiar.

I didn't remember them but something about them seemed to say "Welcome home." I kept walking until I passed a sign that said "Roseville, Virginia. Pop. 5,000" I'm in Virginia? I just kept walking until I reached the edge of town, where a new path began. I looked up and saw it was about 2 miles long and it led to a mansion. I wonder who lives there. I decided to go up to the mansion. So I began to walk up the path. When I was about a mile away I saw a sign that said "Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women." So it's a boarding school. Maybe they'll let me stay a night or two.

When I got closer I saw a man sitting in a guard station. He had a mouthful of bubblegum and was sitting in a big chair. His eyes widened when he saw me. he jumped up and ran up to me shouting "Cammie?!" I assumed he had mistaken me for someone else. "I'm sorry I don't go here. I just, I don't know where I'm from, and I saw this place here and I thought they might let me stay." I told him quickly. "Cammie don't you remember me?" "I'm sorry have we met before?" His eyes narrowed. "Yes, we have. You go here. But you went missing 6 months ago." "I did?" "Come on your mother will want to see you." "I have a mom?" He looked at me worriedly. "Do you not remember anything Cammie?" "You keep calling me Cammie. Is that my name?" I asked him. "Yes, your name is Cameron, but everyone calls you Cammie." "Oh." "Come on. Your mother will be so happy to see you!" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door.

He pushed them open and led me into a room where about 150 girls and 15 adults (who I assumed were teachers) were eating dinner. "Headmistress, someone's here." Bubblegum man said before stepping aside so that everyone could see me. The first to react was a little petite blonde girl. She came running up to me and threw her arms around me shouting "Cammie!" "Um, have we met?" The girl released me. "Cammie it's me, Liz." I cocked my head to the side. "I don't remember you." Then there were two other girls behind her. Both tall and pretty.

One was black and when she spoke she had a slight british accent. The other was pale and had long black hair and a diamond nose ring. The british one spoke. "Cammie it's us. We're your best friends. Remember? I'm Bex. And this is Macey." She said pointing to the black haired girl. "I-I don't remember any of you." I said. And then there were two women there. I could tell they were sisters, they looked so similar. They were both beautiful. One of them threw their arms around me and said "Cammie! Thank god you're alright!" I stepped away from her. "I don't know you. I don't know any of you." She looked at me worriedly. "I'm your mom. Do you really not remember me?" I just shook my head. "And I'm your aunt, said the other women stepping forward, "Abby." "Okay..." I was unconvinced.

Then I saw a boy walk up behind the people who claimed to be my mom and aunt. "Do you remember me?" He asked. I stared at him. He was gorgeous. I don't think I could have ever met him and forgotten. "I-I-" I could see everyone leaning in, hoping for me to say yes. "No I don't." Everyone's faces fell. "I'm Zach." The boy said. "You were kind of my girlfriend." "I was?" he nodded. I turned to my "mom". "I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else. I don't remember any of you." "Cammie it's okay. It's us. Your family." "Where is my dad then?" I saw the slightest of tears run down my mother's cheek before she quickly wiped it away. "Your father's dead." "He is?" She nodded. "Rachel, perhaps we should continue this discussion in your office." My "aunt" said. My "mom" nodded. The girl who had said her name was Liz took my hand and led me out of the room. We walked up a giant staircase and down a hall that had books and tools and...weapons? Why are there weapons here? In a boarding school? I stopped walking so suddenly that the boy, Zach, ran into me.

"What is it Cammie?" "Something seems, familiar. But I don't think I've ever been here." I told him. Everyone was looking at me. "What feels familiar?" The girl who said her name was Bex asked. I pointed to a bookcase. "That bookcase..."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Soooooo I watched way too much SciFi network today and well...this is the product...Review and tell me if you like my freaky ideas lol and I know it's short but I just wanted to know if you guys like the SciFi angle...**

I walked over to it and reached for a book on the 3rd shelf. When I pulled the book the whole bookcase slid aside to reveal a tunnel. My "mom" turned to my "aunt" "You said we checked all the passageways!" "We didn't know about this one!" But I barely heard them. I was already far inside the tunnel. I kept walking. I could hear them following behind me, but letting me lead. When we came to a fork in the tunnel I automatically went left. After about 15 feet I yelled "Duck!" And as we all slammed into the ground I heard something whizz above my head and when I stood up there were thousands of little darts stuck in the stone. Everyone's eyes widened "How did you know?" They all said. "I don't know." I replied and kept walking. After about 30 feet I yelled "STOP!" Just in time or we would have fallen onto a bunch of metal spikes that had popped up at the last second. I carefully stepped around them and watched everyone else follow suit. "There are no more traps." and as soon as I said it I knew it was true. I started running and I saw a door at the end of the tunnel. I ran towards it. When I reached the door I said "Wait here." They all started to protest. "Wait here!" I snapped and then opened the door. The room was bright, all the walls were the kind of white that only bleach could be. It was some kind of science lab. There were computers and test tubes and those kinds of things but I barely noticed. I was looking at me. It was my body, sitting on a table. She/I looked to be, asleep but with her eyes open. I looked different though. The body on the table had long dishwater blonde hair and blue eyes. And she looked perfect, not a scratch on her. I reached out to touch her hand, and when our skin met, I suddenly remembered EVERYTHING! But the sensation was painful, like having 100 movies downloaded into your brain while being electrocuted. "AHHHHH!" I screamed trying to jerk my hand away, but I couldn't, some force was making me stand there and keep contact with her skin. And then I felt her mind. Don't let them lie to you! Listen to what I told you...And then I felt her entire mind merge with mine. And the body on the table disappeared and I felt it merging with mine. I knew now that I looked like the girl on the table, long blonde hair and blue eyes, and perfect skin. The whole encounter couldn't have taken more than 15 seconds. I gasped and turned to face some very worried looking people. "I remember!" I said ecstatic. Zach was about to step inside but I shouted "Don't!" "What?!" "If anyone but me comes in they'll be blown to bits." I told him. He quickly stepped back into the tunnel. I ran towards the door. And I launched myself into my mom's arms. "I'm so sorry! I was going to come back but then, something happened." "It's okay, you're back, that's all that matters." She said. I just nodded and squeezed her tighter. When my mom finally let go of me I realized how tired I was. That whole telepathy thing had taken its toll. "Let's go back." I said with a yawn. I was fighting to keep my eyes open I took a step into the tunnel but somehow crashed into Zach. He studied me and thought for a second before he scooped me up and continued walking. "Zach?" "Yeah Cam?" "Did you hear her?" "Who?" "Me..." I mumbled before falling asleep in his arms.

I was having a wonderful dream. I was flying, but low, over the ocean. I could feel the sea spray on my face. It was refreshing. And then other people I cared about were flying with me. I saw My mom, Abby, Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey, even Mr. Solomon. But then something changed. There was a shark underneath us. I had to lead the shark away from the others so they wouldn't get hurt. I flew as fast as I could as far away from the others. I heard them calling after me, "Cammie!" Huh, that really sounded like Bex's voice. "Cammie!" I had no idea my dreams were so vivid. "CAMMIE!" I snapped awake. I was standing up. In the secret laboratory. "Wha-How did I get here?" I said turning to look at bex who was standing in the doorway. She looked really worried. "I heard you get up and I followed you here. Weren't you awake?" "I was sleepwalking?" Bex's eyes widened. "But why would you come here?" "I-I came here. Before I left. I came here." I said and then I noticed something I hadn't noticed yesterday. There was a little notebook on one of the tables. I walked over and picked it up. "Cam, I think everyone will want to hear that." Bex said.


End file.
